This invention relates to an excavating device and more particularly to a pole excavating device for removing material from around the periphery of the base of an upright pole partially embedded in such material, to thereby expose the base of the pole for inspection and treatment.
It is a common expedient to support electric transmission cables, telephone lines, and the like above the ground on spaced, upright poles embedded in the earth. Such poles are generally wood and, particularly in the area about and just below the ground level, are susceptible to oxidation and decay due to moisture, insects, and various other elements deleterious to the wood. Accordingly, the portions of such poles which are below the ground level are periodically inspected and, if necessary, treated with a suitable wood preservative or, if excessively damaged, removed and replaced. In order to expose the embedded portion of the pole for inspection, treatment or removal, the earth thereabout must be removed; this is frequently done manually with a pick and shovel. Due to the size of these hand tools and the manner in which they are manipulated, excessive material is removed with excessive backfill labor involved, which is a time-consuming, laborious, and cumbersome process, and is particularly difficult when large rocks or tree roots are encountered.